


Plant a little love, and watch a miracle grow

by folf_world, NovelistAngel23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Based on the anime GATE, Demigod!Marco, Dragons, Hospitals, Jean is a solider, Large flowers and trees, M/M, Marco can't speak English at first, Marco is a Demi-God, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rating May Change, Soldier!Jean, bit he does eventually, forest god, marco is a cutie, more characters do turn up, they fall in love pretty quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folf_world/pseuds/folf_world, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a portal from another world opens in Jean's home town, trost, he is drawn to it as if it were his fate. Jean joins the army to help the other world become stronger and to help towns and cites inside protect themselves from the world they live in. </p><p>Jean is really sent to investigate the other world, where magic, dragons and elves are real, using his knowledge of fantasy stories to make his way in this new environment.<br/>Well that is what he was told to do, until he meets a pretty, freckled face in the large forest, just next to the camp Jean stays in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hidden Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely backed off the anime, GATE. Marco is the Demi-God of the forest and Jean is a human solider sent to investigate the other world.
> 
> And there paths just happen to cross.
> 
> (Hope you enjoy! <3)

Every night, Marco walked through the trees, examining the edge of his forest to make sure nothing dangerous tried to make its way in. He didn't much like the task, although he wanted his home to be safe. If he found something dangerous, he'd have to fight it, and the thought of fighting made his stomach twist in knots.  
That's why he felt a sense of dread in his stomach when he saw the smoke on the edge of his forest. He made his way quickly towards the source, hoping beyond hope that it was nothing and he wouldn't have to battle. Even so, he didn't expect to find what he did.  
The Gate had always stood just on the outskirts of his forest, but it had been thousands of years--even longer than he'd first become an emissary--that anything had come through it. He'd heard the rumors of Green Men coming through it, but hadn't put stock in it.  
Now from his perch in the trees, he could see the festival going on far below. Fires were set around the perimeter of the Gate, and people danced and made merry as a huge, black carriage came through the gate. Green Men poured out of it, holding sticks that made Marco shudder. Just seeing them, he could tell they were dangerous. He wondered why his people were so happy to see them. Had the Green Men done something to gain their admiration?  
Marco wasn't sure he liked their presence. Dressed in their green clothes and holding their dangerous sticks. Marco didn't like it at all. He worried what would happen if they entered his forest.  
But for now they didn't seem like they would. He stayed perched on his branch, hidden from sight, and decided to watch them longer--just to be sure.

Jean joined the army when he was 18 it had taken a year of training to get to the top of his squad and another to be ready to get into the other world, he had heard so many myths and legends from his hometown, he had been fascinated with the other world and he was determined to be one of the men to get to live in that world, he didn't have many friends and he had always been on foster care for a long time and swapped from family to family. But now he had just stepped out of the portal, armed and ready to see the new world. 

A crowed cheered as soon as everyman had gotten out of the portal, fires were lit and people were dancing around the group of soldiers, Jean couldn't stop grinning as a flowers was flown at them.  
But Jean was ready to get out and find new creatures. He had already seen elves, goblins and imps in the crowd, but he needed to find out more about the new world. The huge forest outside the village with the tallest trees looked like a good place to start, he had already two women asking him for a dance. But he had already asked permission from his squad leader and he let him. Jean got his gear just a few grappling hook, a sleepingbag and and he heads out, steeping into the large woods alone. He knew that it was huge, and he wanted to get as far into the woods as he could!

The moment Marco realized someone was coming towards his forest, he shot to his feet. The Green Man was still a little ways away, but he had a long stride. Marco carefully picked his way through the branches to get a better look at him.  
When he came close enough, the first thing Marco noticed was his strange hair. He appeared to be a human, an odd sight in these parts to be sure, but his hair... the top of it was pale, blonde, but the other part was dark like Marco's own hair.  
The next thing Marco noticed was that he wasn't holding one of those dangerous sticks. Marco liked that--but he was sure the human had some other weapon. Marco didn't want to fight. Without the stick, the human seemed safe enough.  
Marco crept closer along the branches, watching the human walk into the forest and through the trees. Marco was careful to keep hidden as he watched him. He didn't want to be seen, didn't want to fight.  
But the more he watched, the more convinced Marco became that the human was only curious. He looked at each plant with wide eyes and hummed at every strange thing he saw.  
That made Marco smile. Perhaps he really was harmless. He rarely saw humans who simply wanted to enjoy the forest. As the human walked, Marco decided to let things grow along his path. New flowers and saplings. He spread the trees so the human would see the fauna of the forest. He found himself enjoying it, making it almost a game between them, that the human was an unknowing participant in.

Jean didn't really mind going alone through the forest, he had done it before. But this forest was much bigger and taller that any other forest he had been in. When the forest ground ran out of torches made by men, there were bright glowing mushrooms and fireflies almost leading a path as he wanders through the forest. He hadn't gotten far until he noticed plants blooming under his feet and vines loveing out of the way before he could move them himself, he guessed that he was pleasing a fairy of the forest? He didn't really know for sure but if he didn't bother them to much they wouldn't hurt Jean, but he had his knife just in case. 

He had found many new flowers and trees that he had never see before, some glowed, some freckled and even twisted in such a way Jean didn't even know if it could even stand like it was. But his feet were soar and he stretched, yawning loudly. He found a tree with large branches that looked like they could hold him as he sleeps. Jean found a convenient vine hanging from it and climbed up, he swear he felt the vine pull him up too. One he had settled on the tree branch, it had quite and flat surface and he could lie on it without his harness, he oped his bag and sat inside his sleeping bag, cozy as he watches fireflies dance in the sky and vines stay from other surrounding trees. He smiled to himself as he took a quick picture on his phone for later, Not that he got reception here... 

He sat against the tree branch getting ready to fall asleep, it was surprisingly warm in the forest.

Marco couldn't but be happy that the human wanted to stay the night. He was proud of himself for making the forest seem welcoming. Most humans ran at the sight of the glowing plants and fauna. Too strange.  
But this human...  
Marco crept as close as he dared while the human slept. He was handsome. His cheekbones were defined and his eyebrows were thick and his lips, though chapped, seemed inviting. Even his nose, sharp and statuesque, made Marco curiously attracted to him.  
Marco refrained from touching the human although he certainly wanted to feel the tanned skin of his face or the dip of his eyelids. Instead he curled up beside him, watching him sleep.  
However, without even noticing, the warmth of the human's body made Marco drowsy. Soon he'd fallen fast asleep at the human's side.

Jean didn't know how long he had been out for, but he was woken up with the bright sunlight shining in his eyes. He winched and brought an arm to his eyes and groaned, he had been sleeping upright and now his back was paying the consequences, he arched his back and winced. He was about to get up until he heard the sound of shuffling next to him, he froze. Was it an animal that lived in this tree and didn't know that Jean was here, A bandit that had seemed shelter, Or it could be that fairy woman that Jean had suspected that made the forest seem so magical last night.

Jean turned his head slowly and looked down at the sleeping figure next to him to find a boy his age sleeping peacefully next to him. Jean felt his mouth go dry, I had never seen such a pretty man before... 

Jean noticed his clothes first, a pale yellow Cape wrapped around his shoulders, a dark brown belt holding a selection of different leafs and feathers and it looked like a light green dress? But wasn't he a boy? Jean ignored this thought and moved a bit closer. Now he could see his face clearer, the boy was quite pale but Jean could see hundreds of freckles covering the boy's body, most on his legs, shoulders and cheeks, even his raven hair looked amazingly clean. 

Then Jean watched as he boy grimises at the sunlight and before Jean can move back, the boy raises an arm and branches of leaves cover them hideing the sunlight and the boy lowers his arm and cuddles his cape more. Jean can only make out a weak, "oh." Realising this boy was not in fact human. 

He didn't get to think of what the boy might before he saw him finally open his eyes, they were a pretty brown and they looked beautiful and Jean found himself blushing at being caught starring. "H-Hey there..." Jean breathed, still fascinated at the freckled boy.

Marco took a few moments to process what was happening. Often when he woke, he was dazed and still slow with sleep. This morning was no different.  
Other than the human looking down at him. Marco stared at him for a long moment before finally realizing what was going on.  
He shot up with a gasp, moving to scramble away from the human. He almost fell off the branch but caught himself just in time.  
Still, the sudden fear in his stomach didn't go away. He hurriedly jumped to his feet and grabbed a branch crawling up and away from the human. He looked back down at him, eyes wide. They weren't too far apart, but it was enough to give Marco a head start if the human reached for him.  
He knew the human had spoken to him, but somehow he spoke a language Marco didn't fully understand. It had sounded like a greeting, much like the ones he heard other humans speak. He remembered that this human was from beyond the Gate. His language was probably much different than most humans'.  
But he didn't want to speak to him. He felt the urge to hide, disappointed in himself for being so careless. He was lucky he hadn't been hurt. Nervously, he inched his way behind a patch of leaves on the tree, still watching the human.

Jean was surprised at how quickly he moved, the boy had been next to him one minute and on the next branch the next. Jean sat still, worried we would frighten him. He gulped as he slipped out of his sleeping bag and put in in his rucksack, he waved at the boy. "H-Hello, I'm Jean." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but I want to know what you are, I saw you move the tree branches a while ago." Jean stood up and walked as far to the other branch that it would go so he could be closer to the boy, "what is your name...?" Jean wanted to find out, he didn't want to go away without knowing.

Marco shrunk away from the human as he stepped closer. He didn't understand a thing he was saying, so instead of answering what seemed like questions, Marco could only tilt his head in curiosity.  
He didn't feel too scared yet. The man hadn't reached to touch him. But still, he felt nervous--shy. He hid further behind the leaves and reached up to another branch, pulling himself further out of the man's reach. Just in case.

Jean huffed when the boy didn't answer, but he did look cute tilting his head like that...  
Jean could tell that he was nervous and he didn't want to make the boy think he was gonna hurt him in anyway. Jean stepped up to the branch were the boy was sitting on and tried to exspain his name better. He pointed to his chest and said "Jean" again and then pointed to the boy and tilted his head, hopeing that he would understand that he was asking for his name. He had to stand on his tip-toes to see him.

Marco was surprised when the human leaned closer. But he was too distracted by his words. Well, word. One. Jean.  
Marco was confused at first but was quick to process. The human had said his name. And from the way he now gestured at Marco, clearly he wanted to know the same of Marco.  
Marco swallowed, looking down at the human. He had a feeling he shouldn't trust someone so new and strange. But his name wasn't so serious a topic. Marco decided he could tell the human his name--but nothing more. He had a job to do after all, as protector of the forest.  
"Marco," he finally said, looking down his nose at Jean. And with that he crawled the rest of the way up the tree and disappeared from Jean's sight.

Jean couldn't help but grin when he spoke his name, Marco... It suited him well. But before Jean got a chance to say anything else the big climes up the tree at an amazing speed that made Jean speechless, how was he so fast? 

"H-Hey, wait!" Jean tried to chase after Marco but it was hard at how fast he was and that they were going upwards, Jean gave up, tired and sore, and slid down a vine to the forest floor and followed the path back to the village, Mumbling Marco's name all the while.

When he got back to camp he tried to think of many ways to try to talk to Marco, but most ended up failing since Marco would easily get offended or escape. Jean had a hard time getting the pale forest boy out of his head that night...


	2. The Buring Ivy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a week and a half after Jean and Marco meet. 
> 
> This chapter has a bit more drama~ enjoy!

Marco woke up to the scent of fire. He always woke up sleepy, but now he was on high alert.  
Everything was burning. Even the tree he slept in. The shock was nothing compared to the pain. He could feel the trees dying around. Agony pierced him through the core, and he screamed with the pain.  
He threw himself out of the tree and raced through the forest. All around him animals ran for safety as well. He could hear the telltale roar of a flame dragon high above him. No, no, the dragon wasn't to awaken for the next few centuries. Marco hadn't had any time to prepare.  
Marco didn't know what to do, where to go. The entire forest was flaming around him.  
Jean's name came to him unbidden. It'd been weeks since they'd met, and he hadn't learned much of his language, but from what he could understand, Jean helped people.  
He needed Jean's help now. He needed someone to help him.  
Without thinking, he found himself at the tree where they'd first met. It was on fire now too, but Marco desperately cried to the top, tears in his eyes. Everything burned, and he couldn't stop sobbing. He cried Jean's name, being the only word he knew how to say in the human's language. If only it could help.

Jean was woken up because of the sound of screaming, a lot of it. And he bolted up from the bed and ran outside. The first thing he saw and smelt was fire and smoke, from the forest. Jean was yelled at from his fellow comrades to move and try to do something to help, but with the way they were shaking he was sure it was not an ordinary fire. His thought was answered with a loud roar from inside the forest. It was the dragon the village had talked about a few nights ago, he had been in this world for a couple of weeks now and had begin to socialise more with the villagers and other people that lived in the forest, but now he watched as the outskirts of the village flee from there houses and run further away from the smoke and flames. Animals and other woodland creatures ran from the forest opening, he searched for the boy through the crowed. He had tried looking for "Marco" ever since that day but the boy never showed up no matter how loud he called. But too Jean's horror, the last few creatures ran out the forest clearing and the freckled boy was no were to be seen. 

And then Jean realised that he must be part of the forest! Jean cursed loudly and ran towards the forest opening, he know of only one place were the boy could be...   
The large twisted tree they meet, Jean ignored his fellow soldiers calling out for him to come back but his heart was set on finding the boy, he ran through the paths and ducked and jumped over burning logs and plants, trying to get to the tree as fast as he could. And he found the tall tree in record time and he could hear Marco crying and sobbing something from the top of the burning tree. Jean didn't have time to think about what he said but he used his grappling hook to shoot himself as far up the tree as he could go and he finally reached the fragile boy at the top.

Jean could see him suffering from the fire, but the tree was burning around them and Jean needed to get them away as quick as he could, he crawled over to Marco and realised the boy was sobbing Jean's name and Jean could feel his heart break at the sound of his voice.

The forest was becoming more and more hazy with smoke. Marco could barely breathe, but still he waited, praying that Jean would come find him.  
The pain raked his brain, exhausting him and making his stomach churn. By the time he heard the telltale whip of Jean's grappling hook, he wasn't sure if he was imagining it.  
But no. He couldn't have imagined this. Jean was there, really there and calling out for him.  
Marco wasn't nearly as afraid of him as he'd once been. Now he gladly crawled towards him. "Jean?" he choked through the smoke in his lungs. "Help." It was the only other word he knew in English. "Help, help!"  
Jean reached towards him with gentle hands, and he gladly moved into his embrace.

Jean was really worried that the boy was going to ran away from him, even with the fire surrounding the tree. But when he moved closer to him Jean sighed from relief and pulled Marco close, he could hear the boy sob out "helps" and Jean could feel the boy tremble from the fire, he needed to get him out as quick as he could.   
"Hey, hey. It's okay, Marco... Let get out of here, the tree is bound to collapse." Jean knew that picking Marco up was he only option he had since the boy looked like he was in pain. So Jean scooped him up in his arms, carrying him like a groom would with a bride, and jumped from branch to branch. It wasn't as quick as how grappleing hook but it would do... But a flame got to close and burnt his right arm and leg while he moved Marco out of the way, luckily his clothes got most of the damage but it did hurt a lot and he cursed loudly and avoided the rest of the fire as he jumped to the bottom of the floor. Marco was crying softy into his shoulder and Jean was worried for him, he looked terrified. "Your okay, Marco. It's safe..." Jean could see the forest make a path for him and he could tell than Marco wanted them out the forest quickly too, and Jean positioned Marco on his back so Marco could wrap his arms and legs around him tightly as he ran back to camp.

He couldn't hear the dragon anymore, hopefully someone had killed it or sent it away... But Jean was to busy to think about that... Marco needed treatment at the hospital in the village and that's were he ran as Marco sobbed into his shoulder, drenching his shoulder in tears.

Jean's touch was so much more gentle than Marco had ever expected it to be. He lifted him up effortlessly and carried him through the flames. Marco's head was still spinning from the pain of the forest dying, but the closer to the exit Jean carried him, the more the pain started to fade. Even so, Marco couldn't stop crying.  
The forest was all gone now. He'd been tasked with its protection and failed. He sobbed into Jean's shoulder, wishing this was all a bad dream.  
But as Jean carried him into the village and through the streets, he knew it wasn't. Curling around Jean's back, Marco closed his eyes. Like the first time they'd met, Jean's warm body soothed Marco. He didn't notice when he fell asleep, cheek against Jean's back.

Jean didn't stop running until he was in frount of the desk and told the woman with dull blue eyes that looked as though they say right past him, and he told her everything that was going on and how badly the boy on his back needed a bed, the woman snapped her fingers and another nurse rushed over and practically dragged Jean by the arm to a bed on the upper floor, were there was a small empty bed in the corner where Jean slowly lay down the sleeping boy... He hadn't realised he had fallen asleep on his back but now he looked so peaceful and calm on he bed. The nurse had brought a bowl filled with water and a small towel and handed them to Jean and left, hurrying to help another patient. Jean pulled the sheets over Marco's body carefully and drained the wet towel, then placing it on Marco's forehead to help, if he had a headache. Jean was about to wake Marco before a woman who looked a lot like Marco but darker skinned barged through the door, she smelt of smoke and coal. Jean realised that this was no ordinary woman warrior, she was definitely one of Marco's kind (her freckles also gave away the fact they may be related), despite looking angry and exhausted, she took one look at Marco and her face softened. Her sword and shield fell the the ground with a loud clatter as she ran to Marco's side, holding his hand and bringing it to her face. She spoke with a sharp tongue but she looked down at Marco, relieved.

See looked at Jean and smiled, pulling her brown her out of her ponytail. She thanked Jean for looking after her smaller brother and told him he can come back after she had made sure he was okay...  
Jean took it as his time to leave and walked out of the room and sat outside in the hall, waiting to be let back in.

When Marco woke up, it wasn't morning, nor was he comfortable in his pod where he usually slept. Instead he was in a bed, rigid and uncomfortable, and not nearly as warm as the forest.  
Memories suddenly burst through his brain. The forest! It had been burnt to a crisp. The pain of the trees burning had faded, but the memory hadn't.  
He shot up, screaming, and two strong hands reached out to soothe him. He looked around wildly, eyes finally settling on his sister, Ymir. His eyes filled with tears. "Ymir," he hiccuped.  
Ymir had never been the kind to be gentle, but she was now as she pulled him against his chest.  
"It's all right," she sighed, patting the back of his head as he cried into her chest. "You're always such a crybaby." Her words were mean, but Marco knew she meant well.  
He lifted his head to look at her. "The Flame Dragon... it woke early, I didn't know--"  
She shushed him, shaking her head. "I got rid of it. You're safe now." She smirked a little bit, tilting her head towards the door of the room. "And in good company. I'm not into the whole men thing, but not too shabby kiddo."  
Marco knew she was talking about the man who'd saved him. He smiled, realizing he was only safe because of Jean. "I wish I could thank him..." he murmured.  
Ymir laughed. "'Thank you'," she told him in Jean's language. "That's how you say it. Make sure to tell him that."  
She stood and stretched with a sigh. "Welp, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got other villages to check on. You make sure to rest up okay?" She kissed his forehead. "Love you kiddo."  
And with that she strode out of the room. Marco whispered the words to himself. "Thank you," he whispered and smiled.

Jean had fallen asleep against the wall and was woken up when the warrior had kicked him in the side, a bit harsh. He quickly stood up and saluted, she smirked and said "I should be thanking you for saving my brother, I mean it." Jean felt himself relax as she walked away, she then shot him one last look over her shoulder. "But don't do anything stupid to him, 'ya hear?" And she marched out of the hospital. Jean knocked on the door and peeked inside, to see Marco fixing his belt and hair. Jean smiled and stepped inside and sat on the side of the bed. 

He rubbed his burnt arm trying to ease the sting and smiled tiredly at Marco, "you alright? Nothing hurts does it?"

Marco looked up in surprise when he heard Jean walk in. He still spoke in that language Marco couldn't understand, but Marco could deduce what he meant by the concern in his tone and expression.  
Marco smiled and nodded, hoping that he was right in thinking the human wanted to know if he was all right.  
It was then that Marco noticed the way Jean held his arm. His eyes widened at the red wound. He scrambled around, pulling his cape up and flapping it. He knew he had the medicine somewhere--ah! There!  
Throwing off the blanket wrapped around him, Marco hurried towards Jean's side and even when the human shook his head and spoke, Marco persisted. He pulled open the little satchel of herbs and taking some in his hands, rubbed it along the wound in Jean's arm.  
Jean hissed and made as if to pull away, but Marco didn't let him, instead covering the entire wound in it. It would feel soothing in a moment.  
He looked up at Jean when he was done and smiled proudly. "Thank you," he said, hoping Ymir hadn't told him the wrong words.

Jean was about to say something when Marco smeared the herbs and there juices all over his wound, but Marco was looking up at him with such proud, pretty eyes how could Jean be annoyed. But after a few seconds the stinging stopped and was replaced with a cool feeling and Jean sighed at the feeling. 

Marco had said something else, "'thank you'?" Jean was surprised and he grinned at Marco and took his hand and stroked one of his thumbs over his hand and whispered "I should be thanking you, for this cream." He looked at his arm and chuckled, "you should get some more rest... You were only out for an couple of hours." He helped Marco shuffle back under the sheets and sat on the floor next to the bed. Holding Marco's hand in his, he knew he couldn't stay long and would have to leave, but he was determined to come back the next morning to help Marco to his forest as quick as possible. He brings Marco's hand to his lip and kisses Marco's hand, hoping to let Marco know he wouldn't leave just yet...

Marco snuggled up warm beneath the blankets. It wasn't his large pod in the forest no, but it was comfortable enough. And he was glad to have Jean by his side. Thanks to him, Marco hadn't been injured at all other than a few scrapes and bruises from his run through the trees.  
Jean had smiled when Marco thanked him, so Marco repeated it as Jean held his hand. It was such a sweet gesture--Marco was soothed by the touch.  
"Thank you," he whispered again, squeezing Jean's hand.  
When Jean leaned down to kiss his knuckles, Marco felt warmth rush through his stomach. He was sure his face flushed red. He pulled the covers up to his nose nervously, but was hiding a smile. "Thank you," he said again, his voice quieter this time and sweeter. He knew that if he fell asleep again, he'd be safe with Jean beside him.

Jean rests his head of the bed and try's to resist the urge to sleep next to Marco, Jean knew he was falling hard for the freckled, plant boy. He knew he had definitely fallen when Marco blushed and covered his mouth with the sheets. But as Marco slowly fell asleep Jean knew he had to tear himself away from he boy, so with one final kiss on Marco's hand, Jean tucked Marco in and left. 

He arrived at camp at the start of dinner, he wolfed down all his dinner, rice, bread and vegetables and he walked to his tent and collapsed on his bed, exhausted for both him and Marco. He hoped Marco would be alright in he hospital without him, but there was that small blond nurse to help Marco.


	3. The Sleeping Orchid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! Folf had a really hard time during the week so it was supposed to be out last Friday, but the chapter is here now! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy <3

This time when Marco awoke, he wasn't assaulted with the memories of his burning forest, but instead with the sun on his face. He lazily lifted his hand to let the branches cover the light, but to his surprise, nothing changed.  
Marco peeked an eye open in surprise. Oh. He wasn't in his pod this time. A familiar voice chuckled.   
"I don't think that will work way out here," Marco heard a voice say.  
He sat up and searched for its source, but he didn't have to look far. He grinned when he saw her. "Historia! Did Ymir send you to check on me?"  
She sat in a chair by his bed, dressed all in white--not an unusual sight for her. But she merely giggled at Marco's words.   
"Not quite," she admitted. "I've been working as a nurse for these humans. I didn't expect to see you here though!"

Marco smiled sheepishly. "The forest... the Flame Dragon."

She stood from her seat, waving her hand.   
"Oh trust me I know. You're not the only one who was rescued, although you're one of the few lucky enough to escape unscathed."  
Marco's mood was dampened at the words, but he chose not to dwell on it, knowing they were all in capable hands. He thought instead about the man who'd come to save him.  
He knew he was blushing just thinking of him. Historia seemed to notice too.

"Oh? And who are you thinking about?" she asked, walking over to him with a damp rag to clean his scrapes.

Marco only blushed more. "A human," he whispered. "One of the Green Men. He saved me. I haven't been able to do much other than thank him though. I can't understand a word of his language."

Historia hummed, cleaning Marco's arms and then moving to his legs and bare feet. "I could help you with that. Here, I'll teach you a few phrases for when you see him again, how does that sound?"  
Marco's eyes lit up like stars. "You will?" he gasped.  
She smiled and poked his cheek, her way of showing affection. "Of course! Now what do you want to know?"

Jean had sleeped in later that he had expected. Mina, the God of marriage, had to practically pull him out of his bed. The camp was open for more and more gods and goddesses to join them to help fight, but they had only gained a few Demi- But he was fully awake when he reambered that he would see Marco today. He ate his breakfast in camp before heading out into the village, the hospital was only a 5 minute walk from his camp. When he came closer to the hospital he saw a florist, only a few houses before the hospital. So Jean walked over and fished out a few coins he had gotten from doing a few a few "quests". The Smell of different flowers overwhelmed him and he bought a red rose quickly before heading out. 

He knocked on Marco's room twice, before entering. He saw the boy talking to a nurse and he cleared his throat, "Hello, Marco..." He smiled and hid the rose behind his back as he stepped inside. The blond nurse smiled at Jean and it looked like she had been in a deep conversation with Marco. Jean took a seat next to the bed and shook the nurses hand. "I'm Jean, I'm guessing you know Marco then..." Jean chuckles nervously, she was probably like Marco, she was defiantly not human with the way she spoke and how she looked as if he could stand out in a crow of people. She was probably the God of beauty or Health. But Jean would not ask because it was seen as rude to most God. Jean took Marco's hand in his and placed the rose on the counter behind him so Marco couldn't see it just yet...

Marco was so excited to see Jean again that he almost forgot the few phrases Historia had taught him.  
Jean had said, "Hello." According to Historia that was a common greeting with humans. He squeezed Jean's hands and said in English, "Hello Jean."  
Historia gave him a thumbs up from behind Jean, and then gestured that she was going to leave. Marco hoped he would remember what she'd taught him.  
He smiled at Jean and said, "Thank you," again. He didn't know how to say much else, but hoped Jean would appreciate the sentiment.

Jean's eyes widened when he heard Marco say "hello" he was so happy that Marco was at least speaking to him now! He guessed that the woman had taught him a few words, he held Marco's hand tighter. "Hello, Marco..." He whispered, Jean could feel his grin widen as Marco thanked him again and Jean chuckled a little. "No, thank you..." He motioned to his arm, that had healed amazingly and there was no signs of the left over burn.

Jean then reached behind him and gave Marco the rose he had bought, he hoped that Marco would like the gift. "Here," he knew it wasn't a lot but he wanted to give Marco something at least...

Marco was glad to see Jean's arm was all right, but the sight of the rose distracted him. He knew his face turned red as he reached out to accept it.  
He bit his lip around a smile and looked up at Jean, eyes bright. "Thank you," he breathed pressing the rose close to his chest.  
He knew that humans often gave others flowers as a form of affection, but he himself had never received one. It made his heart flutter. He'd known Jean for so little time and yet...  
He looked down at the flower and then up at Jean and, placing it back in Jean's hand, he lifted his fingers and waved them over the rose. The petals burst open in full bloom. Marco grinned at Jean, wondering if he'd impressed him.

Jean blushed himself when he saw Marco take the rose and blush, he looked so adorable biteing his lip and looking at Jean. Jean let Marco put the rose back in Jean's hand and watched as Marco shuffled up a bit to get closer to him. Jean was happy that Marco was much more comfortable around him now. He watched as the rose bloomed as Marco controlled it and Jean looked down at the rose in awe, Marco was truly amazing... He looked up at Marco, there eyes meeting and both there cheeks flushed red. Jean swore his heart stopped when Marco looked down shyly and held the rose and Jean's hand tighter. "It's beautiful, Marco." He sighed, covering Marco's and his hands with his other. 

But there was a knock at the door and Jean pulled back embarrassed, a nurse peeked in and said something to Marco that Jean could not understand, most likely something in his language.

Marco was surprised by how much he liked the warmth of Jean's hand in his. He'd never really felt so happy just to hold someone's hand.  
But Jean scrambled to let go of him when someone knocked on the door. Marco looked up to see a young woman with a bright smile. "Historia says you're free to go anytime you like," she explained. "Just be careful and get some rest."  
Marco's eyes brightened, and he turned to Jean. 

"Outside!" he tried to explain. He took Jean's hand and whipped his blanket off before jumping to his feet.  
He hoped Jean would understand. The nurse said something to Jean in English, hopefully explaining what she'd said to Marco. Marco thanked her for her help.

When Jean felt Marco pull him towards the door by his hand, Jean let himself be pulled by him, he looked pretty determined to get Jean over there. Marco then tried to tell Jean that he wanted outside and Jean felt his heart melt. He was dragged over to the door were the nurse told him to check on Marco a lot to make sure he's okay and to stay with him during the day at least. 

He tells him he will as him and Marco run out the hospital, giggling the whole time. When him and Marco get out Jean gives the clipped rose back to him and let Marco hold his arm the whole time while walking back to the camp. Jean wanted to show him his tent and the dinning tent so if Marco needed him he would be here. He let Marco know by showing Marco were his stuff was in the tent and were to get food from the dinning hall, he knew that he would be alright in here since practically his whole squad knew he was close to Marco and had seen them walking around camp together. 

"I'm gonna take you back to your forest... This way Marco." He let Marco clime on his back so he could carry him through, he wanted Marco to not walk more that he needed to and he let Marco stear him to were he wanted to go.

Marco was awed by every new thing Jean showed him. The camp that he lived in was so strange to Marco, different from anything he'd seen before. The clothes that Jean and the other Green Men wore, the food they ate, even the buildings they lived in were all mysterious and new.  
But he was even more excited to see his forest again. Some part of him was terrified--what if his forest was completely destroyed? What if everything was gone?  
But when he saw the trees over Jean's shoulder, he couldn't help but tear up with joy. It was still there, still standing tall and beautiful.  
He squirmed and jumped off of Jean's back, racing for the forest before them. "Jean!" he gasped, his voice light with excitement. He had no way to tell Jean how happy he was so he just repeated the words he knew best. "Thank you! Thank you!" Tears flowed down his face, tears of joy, and he raced to hug Jean, burying his face in his chest.

Jean let Marco down gently as they got to the opening of the forest, he watched Marco run in delight to the forest, Jean ran after him. He had seen Marco put his rose in his bag and as they reached the opening Marco turned around and Jean could see he was crying,   
"H-Hey, Marco. It's okay!" He saw Marco running back to him and Jean pulled him to his arms, "shhing" him gently as he holds Marco close to him. "It's alright, I got you Marco." 

Jean picks Marco up gently, bridal style and tells him he's going to take Marco to the burt part of the forest so Marco can see that it's not as bad as it felt for Marco. He knew that Marco didn't fully understand him but he hoped that Marco understood him through

Marco was surprised when Jean picked him up again, but he didn't mind it. He hugged him around his neck, excited to see the forest before them.  
When they got to the burnt part of the forest, Marco dropped out of Jean's arms again. He raced toward the trees. The ground was black with ashes but underneath it Marco could see the hints of green. Trees had died here yes... but many more had survived.  
Leaving Jean on the ground, Marco started to crawl up through the branches. He looked down at Jean and gestured for him to join him. Up here, he could see over the entirety of the forest--and see that it was still green with life.

Jean carried Marco the whole way and he felt himself smiling as Marco cuddled into his neck, he wiped Marco's tears from his cheek, glad that Marco was cheering up. Once they got to the burnt area of the forest. he let Marco down, watching Marco go over to one of the tall, still standing trees and start to clime up the branches, making new ones when he couldn't reach others.

When Jean saw Marco gesturing him to follow him, Jean pulled out his grabbing hook to catch up with Marco. Marco was much faster that him so it took Jean a few minutes to get to the top with Marco. But one they did they looked around the forest and saw that it looked still as green and tall as it had been before the fire, the fire had only burnt a section of the forest, near one of the edges were the dragon's cave was located and Jean knew Marco could regrow the part of the forest that had been damaged, he was going to be okay. He held Marco and wiped the remaining tears from Marco's eyes and kissed his head softy. Sighing as Marco leaned into his hold.  
The sun was high up and Jean could see the different parts of the forest were some trees were darker, taller or more broken than others. He saw different places inside the forest, villages, wells and even creatures that you would find in story books, they all live naturally in the forest and Jean didn't know how Marco kept it all together.

Jean had gotten a message sent to him from his camp, he had a device attached to a wrist brace that sent messages to him from the leader at camp. He had gotten one to tell him to return to base, they needed some of the strongest men to help a near by church deal with a incubus and sucubis problem. He told Marco he needed to go and he would be back later, he needed to watch out for Marco. So he kissed Marco's knuckles one more time before sliding down his rope and heading to camp. Feeling his gut twist as he left the forest and Marco.

Marco was at first surprised by how affectionate Jean was with him, but he was even more surprised by how much he liked it. Maybe he even liked Jean himself...  
Marco was sad to see him go, but from the tone of his voice, he had a feeling Jean was returning soon.  
But he wanted to understand what he was saying the next time he spoke. He sat in the tree, wondering how he could learn English fast...

When suddenly it came to him. He grinned at the thought, rising to his feet and heading towards the one place he knew could help him.  
A well near the center of the forest. It was made by another demigod like himself, Armin, who presided over knowledge. The well granted one wish per person, and Marco had never made his. 

But this time he knew what he wanted more than anything and leaning over the edge if the well, he asked to learn English well enough to talk to Jean fluently. He knew Armin wouldn't let him down. He smiled as he felt it work, try out a few words to himself, grinning, excited to see how Jean would react.

While on the mission, Jean couldn't help but feel his stomach knot as the thought more and more about Marco. He was so fragile and sweet, but Jean knew he was better off in the forest because it was his home. The mission seemed to drag on and Jean thoughts keeps going back to Marco, biteing his lip and saying Jean's name in his sweet, sweet voice...

But lucky it was just a problem with the sucubis and the incubus being payed to go to the church, to toy and annoy the preists a bit and they left scatter they saw the men's guns, but Jean knew that sucubis and incubus only fought when they needed too, so they just flew away looking for another meal instead.   
Once that was sorted and the priests were happy, Jean found himself running back to camp and then to the forest after dinner, they sky was dark so Jean had to follow the path of brightly lit mushrooms and vines and found they lead to Marco sitting at the bottom of the large twisted tree that they first meet. 

Jean found himself running over and collapseing at Marco's feet laughing, 

"I'm sorry Marco, how are you? I'm here now..." Jean smiled as he saw Marco giggle at him and touch his cheek gently and Jean melted into the touch.

 

Marco was so glad to see Jean again. Now that he could speak Jean's language--at least a little--he was excited to speak to him.  
When Jean said, "I'm here now," Marco grinned.

He touched Jean's cheek and blushed when Jean leaned into his palm. "Hello, Jean," he said in Jean's language and, feeling proud, he continued, "I'm all right. I'm happy to see you."  
He smiled at Jean expectantly, hoping he'd said everything correctly.

As Jean leaned into Marco's hand he smiled as Marco spoke to him, and then said a full sentence!   
Jean's eyes shot open and gasped, he sat up and grinned at Marco. 

"Marco! You said... A full sentence!" Jean couldn't stop grinning, but he didn't know how Marco had learned English so quickly.   
Jean held Marco's hand to his face and chuckled slightly. "I guess it's much easier to talk to you now, I'm happy to see you too..." Jean trailed off and turned to the side to yawn, not in Marco's face of course. After he turned back to Marco and laughed, embarrassed at how tired he was already.

Marco was so happy when Jean smiled at him. Jean was happy to see him too. He didn't know why he liked Jean so much. Maybe it was silly, but he couldn't help it.  
He giggled when Jean yawned. 

"You're tired. Follow me?" he asked and let his hand fall from Jean's face so he could take Jean's hand.  
He tugged him along behind him, encouraging Jean to follow him along to the tree where he always slept. Up in the branches was the large, light pink flower pod that kept him warm and safe. He crawled up the tree, letting Jean follow him, stoping when Jean was a few vines or branches away, he didn't want Jean to lies sight of him and soon they were there.   
"I sleep here," he explained, gesturing to the pod that was still closed right now. He willed it to open for them and laid down on the soft coushing, showing Jean it was big enough for two.

Jean didn't refuse when Marco asked to follow him, took his hand and lead up up the tree. Jean saw a large pink flower, closed and surrounded with vines, wrapped tightly around the huge dark tree.   
Jean saw the pod open with Marco's command and Jean had to admit that the flower did look comfortable. He stepped inside after Marco. Jean looked up to see the pod close over them but it was somehow lit with a small patch of mushrooms at the head of it, the pollen had been removed and it felt almost like rubber or sponge.

Jean took off his gear and laid down beside Marco and they cuddle together, Jean sighing as he saw how cute Marco looked smiling shyly like this next to him. "You're really pretty Marco..." Jean was close to falling asleep and hadn't really realised that he had said it out loud, he tried to cover it up with a (badly acted) cough.   
Jean leaned up, pulled his sleeping bag out of his bag and unzipped it in half so it coverd both of them. Jean then found himself strokeing Marco's hair gently, putting the lose dark strands behind his ear.

Marco blushed so bright when Jean laid beside him. Jean looked even more handsome in the dim light of his pod. Marco couldn't stop himself from leaning close to Jean and cuddling against his chest.  
When Jean told Marco he was pretty, his eyes widened, and he looked up at him. No one has ever called him pretty before, not like this. Marco blushed again and smiled.  
"You're very handsome," he whispered, wishing he could express how he really felt. The gratefulness for Jean saving him. The inexplicable attraction he felt.

But he stayed with telling Jean he was handsome, not knowing what else to say.

Jean bit his lip when Marco called him Handsome, Marco was so sweet and Jean could feel him blush at the comment.   
Jean held Marco closer to his chest and relaxed as Marco began to fall asleep next to him, Jean continued to stroke Marco's hair as they both fell asleep. Sleeping curled up under Jean's blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment are appreciated! Thank you for takeing the time to read this and the next chapter should be out next week!


End file.
